prettylittleliarsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Wanted: Dead or Alive
Wanted: Dear or Alive (en español: Se Busca: Vivo o Muerto) es el sexto episodio de la séptima temporada de Pretty Little Liars y el episodio N°146 en general de la serie. Se estreno el 2 de agosto de 2016. Sinopsis La Policia de Rosewood comienza a cuestionarse sobre la desaparición de Elliott y sobre la posibilidad de que él ha muerto. La investigación lleva a las chicas a cuestionarse sobre el asesinato de Elliott, Hanna tiene un conflicto sobre decir o no decir la verdad a la policía. Mientras tanto, Aria y Ezra luchan con su relación luego de que Aria rechazara la propuesta de matrimonio de Ezra. Emily se cuestiona el hecho de que Sara Harvey y Jenna se ha unido, mientras que Alison descubre que ella fue entregada como la asesina de Charlotte con el fin de liberar a Hanna. Mientras tanto, alguien es asesinado por jugar con el equipo equivocado. Notas *Al principio, Aria rechazó la propuesta de matrimonio de Ezra debido a la muerte de Archer. Más tarde, después de que ella le diga la verdad, él propone de nuevo y se comprometen. *Hanna le dice a Aria que ella y Jordan se separaron. Aria es la segunda mentirosa para conocer su secreto, después de Mona. Más adelante en el episodio, ella también le dice a Spencer, así que podemos asumir que ya no es un secreto. *Cuando se enfrenta a Emily, Jenna admite que ella y Charlotte eran amigas, y al principio se reunió cuando Jenna leyó acerca de su estar en Welby y extendió la mano. En un flashback, Charlotte contrató a Jenna para que la ayudara a encontrar a su madre biológica. También se reveló que ayudó a Archer hacer el alias de Elliott Rollins para ayudar a Charlotte. *Charlotte sabía que era adoptada y planeó usar a Alison para sacarla de Welby. *Mary Drake afirma que ella y Charlotte nunca se conocieron. Cuando Charlotte (entonces Charles) nació, Jessica inmediatamente lo quitó de ella, nunca dejando que Mary ni siquiera sostuviera al bebé. Ella también afirma que nunca supo que Charlotte usó el alias CeCe Drake. *Alison es atacada por alguien vestido como un policía con una máscara. Durante la lucha, arranca la máscara de su agresor, y pretende ver la cara de Archer Dunhill. *Spencer termina su relación con Caleb. *Hanna (y más tarde Spencer) comienza a recibir llamadas telefónicas de un hombre con acento inglés, alegando saber lo que le hizo a Archer. Paranoico que es realmente Archer, Hanna y Spencer regresan al lugar donde lo enterraron para comprobar si realmente está muerto. Desenterrando su tumba, descubren que el cadáver de Archer todavía está allí. *A.D. parecía haber estado presente cuando Hanna y Spencer desenterraron la tumba de Archer y la filmaron. *Sara Harvey es encontrada muerta en la bañera de su habitación de hotel al final del episodio. Título *Se refiere a la "desaparición" de Archer Dunhill, *También es un término usado para criminales diciendo que necesitan ser aprendido si está vivo o muerto. *También podría ser una referencia a la canción del mismo nombre de Bon Jovi. Reparto Reparto Principal *Troian Bellisario como Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson como Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale como Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell como Emily Fields *Janel Parrish como Mona Vanderwaal (solo acreditada) *Sasha Pieterse como Alison DiLaurentis Reparto Recurrente *Tyler Blackburn como Caleb Rivers *Ian Harding como Ezra Fitz *Andrea Parker como Mary Drake *Vanessa Ray como Charlotte DiLaurentis *Huw Collins como Archer Dunhill *Dre Davis como Sara Harvey *Nicholas Gonzalez como Marco Furey *Tammin Sursok como Jenna Marshall Trivia *La tabla leída para este episodio ocurrió el 12 de mayo de 2016.Instagram: Update on the episode's table read *La filmación para este episodio comenzó el 17 de mayo de 2016 y se envolvió el 25 de mayo de 2016.Twitter: Lijah Barasz confirms last day of filming for the episode *Este episodio fue rodado simultáneamente con "Along Comes Mary" por una razón muy específica.Twitter: Update on the shooting *La introducción en este episodio presenta a Hanna haciendo el 'Shhh'. *Este episodio marca la aparición N°100 de Sasha Pieterse (Alison DiLaurentis) en Pretty Little Liars (si no cuentas The Bin of Sin). Música Destacada *"Keep Movin'" por Imaginary Future - (Las chicas se encuentran en The Brew; Aria expresa su renuencia a decir "sí" a la propuesta de Ezra sin saber su futuro para Emily, las chicas discutir si Elliott podría estar vivo cuando llegue Alison) *"One More Minute" de Javier Dunn - (Spencer escribe a las chicas con Ali para hablar con la Detective Furey, Emily, Hanna y Aria forman un plan y luego se separan, Emily es testigo de un encuentro incómodo entre Aria y Ezra mientras se va) *"Cut to the Chase" de Fort Lean - (Hanna habla de negocios con Lucas por teléfono cuando recibe un texto de Aria y luego una llamada de alguien que suena como Elliott al teléfono del quemador) *"Dream" de My Brother And I - (Ezra trabaja en el Radley cuando Emily le trae una bebida, ella le pregunta sobre este estado de ánimo; (continúa) Mientras Emily regresa al bar en el salón, ve a Sara subiendo con un regalo) *"Best of Me" de Secret Nation - (Ezra continúa trabajando en el salón Radley cuando Caleb se acerca, quien le dice que trata de salir de la ciudad sólo para terminar ahí atrás, entonces cómo se siente que hay algo que las chicas no les dicen ) *"What Have We Become" por The Sweeplings - (Alison exhala a Emily su enojo por Charlotte por mentirle sobre todo, Emily le asegura que Charlotte todavía la amaba entonces ella se disculpa con Alison por darle su chaqueta a A.D.) *"I'd Rather Go Blind" por Etta James - (Alison toca un disco, le dice a Emily que Mary tenía una coartada para el ataque y luego se disculpa con Emily por distanciarse de ella) *"Kiss This" de The Struts - (Una sirvienta Radley escucha música mientras entra y está para limpiar la habitación del hotel de Sara cuando descubre el cuerpo de Sara en la ducha que aún corre) Vídeos Pretty Little Liars 7x06 "Wanted Dead or Alive" Promo (HD)|Promo Oficial Pretty Little Liars 7x06 Sneak Peek "Wanted Dead or Alive" (HD)|Sneak Peek #1 Pretty Little Liars 7x06 Sneak Peek 2 "Wanted Dead or Alive" (HD)|Sneak Peek #2 Galería Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0039.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0040.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0041.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0042.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0044.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0045.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0047.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0049.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0050.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0051.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0052.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0053.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0056.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0057.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0058.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0059.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0060.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0061.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0062.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0063.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0064.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0065.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0068.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0070.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0072.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0073.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0075.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0078.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0080.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0081.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0084.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0085.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0086.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0088.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0089.jpg Referencias Navegación Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Séptima Temporada